Sakura Haruno The Girl On Fire
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: Sakura Haruno... Useless or Usefull. Sweet...Cute...Friendly... But what if you push her too much will a dark sakura rise? or will she die in a brocken heart?
1. Prologue

Sakura Haruno The girl who every one thinks as a coward and a useless person.

Sasuke: You're Useless! You can't even Help the Team!a

Naruto: I'm sorry sakura but you're the reason why sometimes we get hurt.

Ino: Sakura your team needs you! You can't even protect yourself.

*Innerself*

Inner: Idiot! why are you so stupid! you can't help your team,you can't even protect yourself! Atleast Ino can do a jutsu!

Youre Pathetic! Pathetic spoiled brat!


	2. Hurt and Tobi's gift

Team 7 a cursed team.

_Mission_ Rank A OBJECTIVE: kill Orochimaru Teams: Team 7,Team 10,Team 8 and Team Hinata

Sakura:*Screams while falling* "Help!"

Ino:*catches her* Sakura! Fight! come on! you're useless then ever!

Sakura: Sorry...

_7:30 pm_

Sasuke: What's wrong with you sakura?! You can't help any mission!

*ignores*

Naruto: Give her some slack! she's a haruno her clan may be strong she's just-just different

Sasuke: I don't care!

Neji: Quiet! Uchiha would shut up?

Sasuke: Hmmp! Pathetic girl  
Sakura: *stands and gets her bag* Okay! I might be useless,pathetic But you don't know the feeling of your own Parents keeping a secret that ...That I -I was the most useless haruno in history! *Runs away*

Ino: Now you've done it uchiha! *runs after her*

Neji: Let her Ino!

Ino: But sak-

Neji: Just let her.

_Morning_

Ino: Neji she's not back yet

Shika: Let's go look for her!

_Few minutes later_

*Screams* Helpppp!  
Ino: That's Sakura!

_Sakura's POV_

Tobi: Now now... I now that you've been pushed away.

Sakura: Y-y-es... why?

Tobi: I'll help you I'll give you power...

Sakura: in return?

Tobi: Nothing Tobi good boy... :D

Sak: o-o-okay...

Tobi: *Throws a little white bubble* *bright lights*

Ino: Sakura!

Tobi: Sakura Gone!

Like that tobi was gone.

Ino: *Sees Sakura's plain Green eyes no more no less just plain green eyes and a colorful tatoo on her wrist* Help! Neji!

Neji: *carries sakura* Let's go back to the others!


	3. Amnesia and a Plan

Days after the Incident Sakura was still not awake but her eyes were open.

Ino: Why is sakura's eyes plain Green?

Neji: I don't know but the tatoo seems a mark

Naruto: It's all Sasuke's fault!

*ignores*

Hinata: a-atleast we're in Konoha now

_*After weeks*_

Tsunade: I believe her mark gives her power. She has amnesia.

All: ...

_Out of the Hospital_

Sakura: *at the park*

Ino: Sakura! *hugs her*

Sak: Who are you?

Ino: Ino Yamanaka Your Best Friend

Sak: hmm... You're the first.

Ino: The others didn't talk to you?

Sak: Nope... I gotta go home and be a miserable person *cries*

Ino: Bye

Sak: Bye..

_INO with the Others_

Ino: Sakura doesn't remember me or us.

Sasuke: So? we don't need her anyway

Ino: *angry* You dont get it do you? SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME OR ANY OF US THOSE WORDS YOU SAID PATHETIC AND USELESS SINKED IN! I WANTED THE SMILING SAK NOT THE MISERABLE SAK! *CRIES* IF YOU LOOSEN YOUR TEMPER! THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

Tenten: Ino...

Hinata: Ino-chan

Ino: I SAW HER EYES PLAIN GREEN NO MEMORY SHE SAID MISERABLE! SAKURA WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! *CRIES* I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND YOU DON'T KNOW THE FEELING OF LOSING A BEST FRIEND CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!

Tenten: *calms her down* Ino calm down *sits her*

Neji: Ino's right ... So we make new memories. Tomorrow we search for her make memories.

Happy memories.

Naruto: Oh yes! I can do that!

Lee: okay see you guys tomorrow Tenten take ino to her house pls.

Tenten: okay! Bye!

Everyone But sasuke: Bye


	4. Plan on Progress and the Kiss?

Morning The Plan was on Progress

_Flower Shop_

Sakura: Hey Ino!

Ino: Sakura! what flowers do you want?

Sakura: Cherry Blossom and Roses please!

Ino: Okay! Here you go!

Sak: Bye!

Ino: Bye!

_Ramen_

Naruto: Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm one of your old friends! We're also Team mates! Wanna eat Ramen? My treat?

Sak: Sure Naruto! You're cute by the way! and Funny

Naruto : (3 _ 3) N-No Problem Sak!

*After 5 mins*

Sak:Bye

Naru: Bye!

_Training fields_  
Neji: Remember this is for sakura

Tenten and Lee: Hmm!

*goes To Sak*

Neji: Neji Hyugga. One of your friends

Lee: Rock Lee. One of your friends and admirers

Tenten: Tenten. One of your best friends with Ino

Sak: Oh okay...

Lee: Wanna go train Sakura-chan?

Sak: Okay...

(2 hours of training)

Sak: Bye!

N.L.T: Bye!

_Library_

Hinata: h-Hinata Hyugga cousin of N-Neji Hyugga Bestfriends with y-you ino and t-ten-ten

Sak: Okay! wanna read?

Hinata: o-okay

(5 mins)

Sak& Hina: Bye!

Sunset_ (OKAY SO THE REST OF THE GANG MADE MEMORIES WITH SAKURA)

Sasu: Uchiha Sasuke. One of your team mates.

Saku: Okay. By-

Sasu: *kisses* *leaves*

Saku: ...Bye?

_Group's POV_

Ino: so?

Everyone: done


	5. Ended

Sakura was walking beside a cliff until she fall down.

She woke up in the hospital saying

Saku: Ino?

Ino: sakura u back?

Saku: yep

**EVERYONE WAS SO HAPPY THEY WAS NEVER HORIBLE TO SAKURA EVER!**

**sorry if its short..**


End file.
